


Why

by fanficfanatic84



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: When LaSalle is injured all Pride can do is wait and ask why?





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Was in my head so I wrote it down.
> 
> First time writing NCIS New Orleans

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Why does this keep happening to him and his family. It doesn't seem fair every time they get to move past one thing something else happens. And he's just getting so tired of it.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks at the man on the hospital bed in front of him. Laying there so still and quiet which is not him at all. He's always so full of life making everyone smile. They need him. I need him, he thinks.

He reaches forward and takes the younger man's hand needing some sort of connection something to know that he's still there and fighting.

He reaches up with his free hand and gently stoking Christopher's face.

"If you can hear me Christopher, am gonna need you to wake up soon." Dwayne whispered to him as he moved his hand up to his agents hair.

It shouldn't be like this, he thinks bitterly. He knows the risks of the job and he knows Christopher does too but it still doesn't make this any easier.

He keeps replaying the moment is slow motion is his head, hearing the gun shots, being showered in glass from his vehicle. He realises he hasn't been hit which is a relief but then that sinking feeling hits and he looks over to his passenger. LaSalle is wheezing and losing blood far to quickly. After a second of shock Dwayne kicks in and reaches over to help while screaming for help. He tries to keep him calm and let him know it will all be okay and then LaSalle gets this sad look on his face and says "am sorry" before he passes out. 

His phone beeps in his pocket bringing him out of the haze he's been in. He reluctantly lets go of Christopher's hand to have a look at it. It's from Sebastian a simple we've got him. 

A knock at the door startles him as he looks up he sees Loretta standing there so he waves for her to come in.

"How's our boy doing?" she asks as she sits down next to Dwayne. 

"No change." he can only whisper out to her.

"Oh Dwayne, you listen to me. That boy will come through this he's a fighter and has never given up any fight he's been in. So why should that change now?" she says with such passion Dwayne can't help but believe her. She pulls him into a hug that he appreciates more that she could know. "Now, home and rest please." 

"No way am not leavin not until he opens those eyes." He sits back and looks at her.

She holds her hands up "Ah I thought you would say that. So I brought you a change of clothes and the nurse will show you to a place you can shower and change. And I am not taking no for an answer."

He smiles, he knows that face "Okay I know when to back down."

He leans over and places a gentle kiss to LaSalle's forehead and quickly leaves the room.

The nurse shows him to the shower room and he thanks her. He switches the shower on and starts to take off his clothes. That's when he sees the blood. Its all over him and all of it Christopher's and it makes him sick to his stomach. He strips as quickly as he can and steps into the shower. As he looks down and sees all the blood and dirt washing away it really hits him hard and before he knows it he's crying. He wishes that Christopher was here to tell him everything would be okay soothing him with his Alabama charm. He snaps out of it and finishes his shower and gets dressed and back to LaSalle's room in record time.

"Feel better? You certainty look a little better."

Dwayne nods and sits back down next to Christopher. "I know this is selfish of me...."

"Dwayne you don't have to say anything. Once I make sure you eat a sandwich I will be leaving. The team get it we are all family but as much as they want to see him, they know you need this time." He sniffs in response not really sure what to say. "So get eating Dwayne."

A few hours have passed since Loretta had gone home. He's gone between sitting holding Christopher's hand to pacing the room. He also sent a message off to the team thanking them. He's had responses from them all. He looks at his phone again and notices he accidentally sent the message to Christopher. He drops his phone which hits the floor with a crack and the tears are falling along with it. He leans forward on the bed his head on Christopher's hand and cries himself to sleep.

He sits up with a startle not quite sure what had woken him up. And then groaned in pain as his back didn't appreciate the way he'd been sleeping. Mid stretch he hears a chuckle "You are not gettin old on me are ya King?" 

He's scared to turn around encase he's still dreaming. He slowly looks round to see a confused and tired looking Christopher LaSalle who still manages to flash that amazing smile of his. 

"Thank god you are awake. I thought I had lost you." He leans over and kisses Christopher's forehead.

"You ain't gettin rid of me that easy King." 

Dwayne had never been so happy to hear that Alabama accent. He smiles and fits his hand against his face, smiling when LaSalle leans into it. Still smiling he leans in for another kiss and thinks everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Was thinking of doing another chapter from LaSalle's POV from the incident and the aftermath - if anyone would be interested.


End file.
